Lips of an An Angel
by Katnz17
Summary: Tommy receives a call from Jude 5 years after he left her...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Song is 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. Please leave reviews!

**Lips of an Angel One-Shot**

_Her hair floated around her face as if suspended by invisible strings, not the blonde hair she'd had the last time I'd seen her but the vibrant traffic stopping red that still defined her to me._

_A brilliant smile washed over her face as she impatiently attempted to brush the hair from her face, rolling her eyes with frustration as the combination of movement and wind refused to co-operate with her._

_I felt myself reach out to gently brush the hair away from her face but as my finger softly and accidentally brushed her cheek, her expression changed from happiness to sadness and then she was gone. In front of my horrified face she faded away till I was left, a hand extended to nothing. _

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

The shrill sound of the telephone woke me and with a start I leapt to a sitting position in bed, brushing away beads of perspiration and willing my heart to stop beating so madly I gently picked up the receiver, trying my hardest not to make a sound.

"Tommy?"

It was her. Oh, God, it was her.

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

I glanced down at the sleeping brunette in the bed next to me and gulped nervously, "Just a second."

I stood up slowly, trying not to make the bed creak. I was grateful for wearing socks to bed as they muffled my footsteps as I stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm here." I said quietly as I glanced over my shoulder to see if she was following me. The room was still dark.

**Honey why you crying is everything okay?**

"I'm sorry to call so late," She said quietly as her voice broke.

"Jude, is everything ok?" I whispered, feeling my heartbeat slow as a chill of concern spread through me.

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud **

"I'm fine" She responded unconvincingly.

She sighed. At the soft sound I closed my eyes and slid down the wall till I was sitting on the floor.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

I stared at the wall in front of me, at the collection of family Portrait's that papered it like a timeline of my life, of her life, of our lives.

She was asleep in the next room, content in thinking I was beside her, but I wasn't.

What did that mean?

What did this mean?

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

I continued to stare at a picture directly in front of me; Kathleen and I smiling as we had a picnic at the beach. I scrunched my eyes shut and imagined Jude in Kathleen's place.

But that was wrong.

I'd made my vow a long time ago and it wasn't to Jude.

**I guess we never really moved on**

"It's been a while," Jude said softly.

"Yeah," I whispered.

I remember her face so clearly, the night I told her I was leaving and never coming back. I remember the confusion and the horror then the overwhelming sadness as she stood on the street and watched me drive away.

We hadn't spoken since that day; five years ago.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

"Tommy" She whispered softly. I'd never heard one word say so much. The way she said it, the way it trailed away into tragic silence. The longing and regret that laced the two small syllables.

**It sounds so sweet **

Her voice, Oh, how I've missed her voice.

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

I pictured her in my mind then. The sparkle in her eyes, the way lyrics and words effortlessly rolled over her tongues. Those beautiful lips…

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I was trying so desperately to block out the emotions that were washing over me; the things I shouldn't be feeling.

**And I, never wanna say goodbye**

"I should go" She said softly.

"No!" I spoke too quickly, I gave myself away. I should have acted cool and nonchalant but I'm sick of stupid games, of stupid gambles on which you place everything you want and love – then lose it, "Please, don't."

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

I considered getting in my car and driving to Toronto. It would take days but I didn't care. Anything to see Jude again, just to see her. Oh, I'd love to hold her, I'd love so many things but I'd take just the vision of her again.

**With the lips of an angel**

I remembered our last kiss; passionate and happy and totally forbidden in Darius' office. I realized then that I was in over my head, that this wasn't just my attempt to relive my teenage years with a girl far too young for me.

It was real.

It was dangerous.

It could never be.

But I kept lying to myself…

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**

"So, why did you call?" I asked it slowly, not wanting her to change her mind and hang up the phone. I was desperate to hold on to her for as long as possible.

"I… I was thinking about you, remembering you and I… I just felt like I needed to talk to you"

**And yes I dreamt of you too**

I remembered the dream - her being so close yet so far away.

**And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight?**

"What about…" I trailed off, unable to say his name, to acknowledge his part in her life. The part I'd once wished I could play.

"He's out with some friends," The way she said it so sadly made me wonder if it really was a friend he was with and if she knew. I wondered why he could be anywhere but with her.

"What about-" She paused and I heard her take a deep breath, "Your wife" I imagined her wincing as she said the word. I heard the tremble in her words.

**No, I don't think she has a clue**

"She's asleep" I answered simply.

"Oh"

"I saw your wedding picture in the paper" I said quietly, "You looked beautiful."

"Thanks"

"He's a lucky guy."

"I don't think he thinks so…"

"Jude" Her name was a sigh, a plea, a wish, a whisper.

**Honey why you calling me so late**

"I have to go" Her answer was a denial, a door closing, my just desserts for what I'd done, for lying to her throughout our entire relationship, for leaving. "Good-bye Tommy"

Clutching the phone to my ear as the dial tone rang loudly; I felt a tear run down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

This one shot has been made into a full length story. Visit my profile and click on 'Second Chances' to see what happens next.


End file.
